Randomishnessed
by sorcerousfang
Summary: Throw a little of Inuyasha being sat with a Naraku understudy and immense laughter from Sesshomaru and what do you get? Randomishnessed! Warning: excessive outbursts of laughter may ensue!
1. Job

_**Quick note for those who might actually be reading this. When I started this, I SUCKED. The first several? Yeah um, TERRIBLE. SO! If you actually want something remotely amusing, start with the last chapter, and go backwards. I'll leave the crappy stuff at the beginning because it's a great way for me to look back, a nice example of growth for the fanfiction population, and fodder for those dramitic readers who love to find something to make fun of (it should be. It was terrible in the beginning). I was 13-14ish when this started. The publish date above should tell you how long ago THAT was.**_

_**Laugh up all the terribleness of the beginning of this, and let me know what you think about the recents.**_

_And from here, we jump back to my sad, early teen-self. _

_Good luck._

**sorcerousfang: Hey people! I'm back with a another random thing! And I'm not even done with my first story yet! **stupid writers block... **But that's beside the point! These are gonna be random, completely, accoring to Dee, **who still needs a screen name...

**Dee: What was that...**

**sorcerousfang: ummmm so before I get killed... read!**

* * *

**Job-**

Kagura flew through the air on her gaint feather thingy. Naraku had recently been defeated, and she was the free wind... or so she thought. But, the point is, she's free.

But with Naraku gone, she had nothing to do...joy...

and no money... more joy...

and she needed a new kimono... welling with joy...

Soooo... she decided to get one (completely origanal, huh?)

But she wanted to start over, and not have a reputation with some idiot of a demon that messed with other idiots heads, so she decided against killing someone for one, or stealling.

But she still had no money...rainbows of joy.

Then! Her luck changed!

A rich old man was hammering a sign into the dirt that said HELP WANTED...JOY!... (where he got that...don't ask)

AND... he wasn't getting any help!

so she walked up casually, and asked about the job.

The man studied her, and nodded his head slowly.

"So do I get the job, Old Man?"

"Hmmmm, if you'll answer these questions..."

"whatever"

"Name?"

"Kagura"

"age?"

"..."

"age?.."

"I don't have a clue..."

"Okay... How 'bout this? Are you a demon?"

wanting to just get the job and quit when she had enough money, she told the truth.

"Yes"

"what kind?"

"Grrr... I'm a wind witch..."

"hmmm... Perfect!"

the man suddenly grabbed her arm and led her in the back.

**2 hours later...**

"And don't forget o'er here!"

"whatever..."

She waved her fan lazily, making some part of the many leaves in the back yard fly into a pile

"Kami, I've been reduced to a leaf blower...stupid Karma..."

* * *

**sorcerousfang: yah! serves people right!**

**Dee: you make no sense**

**sorcerousfang: that's what i'm aiming for!**

**Dee:... you should've stayed sick...-.-**

**sorcerousfang: (so hyper, I'm oblivious) Yah! REVEIW!**


	2. I don't know you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I own myself though!**

**sorcerousfang: I've always wanted to do this...**

**Dee: same here, Anne. Same here.**

**sorcerousfang: Now we go in Inuyasha's world!**

**_flash of blue light_**

**Dee:... why blue...**

**

* * *

**

**-I Don't Know you!**

Sesshomaru watched as Rin again attempted to catch another fish. She had already caught at least 4, but she insisted on getting more for her Lord, whether he would eat them or not.

Sesshomaru stood and faced Rin.

"Hasten yourself and catch up when your done," He told her. She nodded and threw another slippery wonder on to the bank, the same bank where Jaken had just began to stand up, only to get slapped in the face with it, and fall back down.

He sighed inwardly at his servent as he shot insults at the little girl who was to busy to notice.

He turned around and was suddenly face to face with two girls in akward clothing, one tall with medium copper colored hair and brown eyes, and a shorter one with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"wah!" He jumped back in surprise, only to lose his footing on a rock and fall flat on his back in the river.

"I told you..." the brown haired one said, then suddenly covered her mouth as she became red.

The copper haired one didn't answer, she was too busy holding back laughs.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called as Sesshomaru sat up in river, a menecing scowl on his face...or as menecing one could get with a fish sticking out of his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you caught one!" Rin clapped, though laughter seemed to want to escape her lips.

The two girls fell over in laughter as the fish's tail smacked him in the face as it flailed to get itself out of his mouth. He spit it on to the bank and glared at the red faced girls that now began to hold back their laughter.

"I..think..Fluffy...isn't...happy, ..Anne," the copper haired one said through laughs.

"wait...Dee...wait." she said to her friend as their laughter ceased.

Sesshomaru stared at them. Then he wrapped his arm around his stomach and lowered his head.

The girls looked at each other confused as his shoulders began shaking.

Then they all, excluding Jaken, doubled over with laughter as they realized what was happening.

Sesshomaru doubled over himself, laughing at the scence he created, well the girls created, which he suddenly found funny.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up from down river and stared wide eyed at the scene.

"I don't know you anymore!" he suddenly yelled, making everyones laughter pause as he pointed at his brother, who was now soaked and red.

Jaken, Inuyasha, and Kagome blinked thinking maybe they hadn't seen what they though they saw.

Then they all started laughing again and his jaw dropped.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

* * *

**_flash of blue light..._**

**sorcerousfang/ Dee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**sorcerousfang: That-was-great!**

**Dee: Y-YAH!**

**sorcerousfang/ Dee: HAHAHA review HAHAHA**


	3. No Pay!

**sorcerousfang: Disclaimer...how 'bout you say it...**

**Inuyasha: Gladly. She don't own me, my show, or anything related to me!**

**sorcerousfang: actually...I have your books, a calander, and a few pictures, and a magazine, and-**

**Inuyasha: Point taken, point given! **

**Random-Dee: since when did he get here...?**

**sorcerousfang: ...Long story...don't make me explain...

* * *

**

**No Pay!**

Director: Inuyasha, a fuedal fairy tale, take 3! Action!

Sesshomaru: Fairy Tales aren't real...

Inuyasha: You idiot, your supposed to say, Grovel!

Director: Cut! _again..._

Sesshomaru: I will say what I wish.

Inuyasha: No you won't! Shut up and do it right.

Sesshomaru: I don't need to listen to you., or anyone else.

Director: You'll listen to me or else you don't get paid!

Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: o.0 o.0

Inuyasha: I thought for sure she was gonna hit us again...

Sesshomaru: Uh uh...

* * *

**sorcerousfang: there, funny complete.**

**Inuyasha: Like that ever happened...**

**sorcerousfang: It didn't, but it's fun to type it up for others to imagine...**


	4. Ramen Fight! and fan mail?

**Disclaimer: did you know disclaimer has to be spelled right in order for it to work? anywho, I don't own Inuyasha**

**sorcerousfang: this one was one this one could not resist.**

**Random-Dee: your not kenshin...**

**sorcerousfang: I can dream, can't I!!!!!!!!????????**

**Random-Dee: sure...doesn't mean that it'll come true...keep dreamin'**

**

* * *

**

**Ramen Fight!**

Inuyasha is standing in the middle of Koga and Miroku as they throw a cup of ramen back and forth, just far enough out of his reach to aggrivate him.

Inuyasha: come on, give it back you guys!

Miroku/Koga: No way, this is too much fun! Hahahaha!

Director: sigh...

Rin: (walks over to sesshomaru who is sitting at the end of the studio, munching on caramel apples and closely tracking the cup of ramen with his eyes.) Wow Lord Sesshomaru, it's funny even the 32nd time!

Sesshomaru: (swallows...) Shhh... I'm waiting for the perfect time to jump in and get it. I'd be a lot better than these apples the director got. They're not even the really ripe ones...what are those called again?

* * *

**sorcerousfang: argggghhhhhhh!!!! I can't think of what those apples are called now!**

**Sesshomaru: is it really that important that you know?**

**sorcerousfang: yes! 'cause now it's gonna nag at me until I figure it out. wait, speaking out figuring things out, when the hell did you get here!?**

**Sesshomaru: when I followed Inuyasha throught that weird thing I can't describe.**

**sorcerousfang: you mean the blue light?**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**sorcerousfang: wait, you aren't color blind...are you?**

**Sesshomaru: ...no...**

**Random-Dee: I wouldn't be suprised if he is. He is a dog after all...**

**sorcerousfang: how long have you been there?!**

**Random-Dee: for a while now... hey, since this one was short, why not throw in that other one too, just to fill in some space.**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, amuse us with more things that'll never happen.**

**sorcerousfang: You are doomed for the rest of my life, you know that Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Just because you can blow things up with-...never mind, just type the darn thing and get it over with.**

**Random-Dee: You can blow things up with your hands?**

**sorcerousfang: JUST READ FOR PETE'S SAKE! QUITE MAKING ME CRAZY!**

**Sesshomaru: you've been crazy...**

**Random-Dee: ummm...she was called short too many times at school today. You might not want to annoy her any more than she already is.**

**sorcerousfang: -hands start glowing an off blue color- ...You're both dead...**

**Sesshomaru: Run?**

**Random-Dee: I highly doubt that'll make any difference, but yes, RUN!!!**

**

* * *

**

Director: I finally get a break from those guys and now I have to sort fan mail. Don't I have someone to this for me?

assistant: I think he quit. He was tired of getting stuck to the stamps and stuff.

Director: Man... Hey, look! This one's for Naraku!

Naraku: It is?!

Director: Oh, wait, sorry. It's for Kohaku.

Naraku: Oh...

* * *

**sorcerousgfang: Hehe, well, don't mind the giant craters around me. I had a, ummm... a...fit you might say. Well, review and stuff!**

**sesshomaru: she calls that a fit?**

**Random-Dee: if you knows what's good for you, you won't get her in a bad mood again.**

**sesshomaru: you make it sound like it was my fault... anyway, what's good for me is to get away from her. If you know what's good for you, you would get away too, but don't follow me...**

**Random-Dee: it was your fault! And I wasn't planning on following you, you big ball of fluff.**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Random-Dee: ...alright, fine! I'm obsessed with you now lets get out of here. I can play with rin...**

**Sesshomaru: Your circustances are hard to cover, but I'd rather not be around her at the momment... **

**sorcerousfang: I found you!**

**-Boom!-**


	5. Understudies suck

**sorcerousfang: hiya! here's another blooper with the cast and director and stuff! btw, my pen name might change at some point, but I don't know. I'll let you peeps know and such.**

**Rin: Anne-sama, will this one include Sesshomaru-sama **

**sorcerousfang: not in this one, Rin. But he is in the next one...I think.**

**Random-Dee: so is this one the one with Koha-**

**sorcerousfang: alright, that's enough talk, let the readers read.**

**Rin: Dee-sama looks really mad...**

**Random-Dee: ...you never let me finish...wait, did you just call me _Lady _Dee?**

**sorcerousfang: You just now noticed...? She called me Lady Anne...**

**Random-Dee: oh shut up...**

**

* * *

**

**Understudy!**

Director: take 3, action!

Sango: I won'y be bribed! -throws hiriakotsu at Naraku-

Kohaku: -jumps on front, blocks hiriakotsu-

Sango: Kohaku! Why are you protecting that half-demon!

Director: CUT! Sango, it's "demon".

Sango: sorry, but it's really hard to say he's stronger that he really is.

Kohaku: She's right! And how many times do I have to say, "yes master Naraku, yes master Naraku, yes Master Naraku"! It's getting so annoying! I want a say in this too!

Director: Sorry Kohaku. I didn't write the script...

-crash-

Everyone stares as a life-size picture of Naraku falls over behind Kohaku. Everyone sweatdrops...

Inuyasha: I guess Naraku's understudy ain't working out too well...

Director: I can't believe his mom had to call him at a time like this... -.-

over by the pay phones...

Naraku: Yes. Yes, Mom. No. No I haven't. Yes. No. But, Mom! I'm supposed to be the bad guy! Mom!

* * *

**sorcerousfang: There! all good.**

**Rin: Is Naraku's mom nice?**

**sorcerousfang: I wouldn't know...**

**Inuyasha: ain't that a relief.**

**sorcerousfang How-?**

**Random-Dee: You guys are over here enough, why not just say your our friends so she won't freak out every time you suddenly show up!**

**Rin: Yeh!**

**Inuyasha: keh. As long as HE'S not here, fine.**

**Sesshomaru: Just who are you referring to?**

**Inuyasha: Ack!**

**sorcerousfang: o.0... -shakes head- ...okay, ummm, better close or something...**

**Random-Dee: So who's staying! Okay, Everyone!**

**Inuyasha: but I didn't-**

**Random-Dee: I call Fluffy!**

**sorcerousfang: okay, I'm gonna try and sort things out here...so in the mean time...reveiw and such...-rubs head-**

**Sesshomaru: I envy your self-control.**

**Kagome: looks like a story in a story...**


	6. Birthday Shock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, and I probably never will, so quit the freakin nagging! You should know who owns it!!!!! and that's not me! The most I get is things with him on them. I don't own him! XP**

**sorcerousfang: well, this here is curtoisy of my friend who gave me the idea, without realizing it at all. Btw, i have a link for a picture to go with this story in my profile, so go there to see it.**

**sorcerous-of-faith: and it's funny!!!! you'll definately want to see it after you read this!**

**sorcerousfang: yah, okay, take her advice. oh and plz review. I'm drained of them...**

**

* * *

**

**Birthday Shock!**

Sesshomaru hopped from foot to foot with anticipation as he waited next to his father. His mother sat opposite: hands hidden behind her back, clutching a bundle of red fabric. A look glazed her eyes that tempted her son further.

"Come on, Mom! What is it?!" he questioned again, pouting again like a spoiled child. The young inuyoukai clasped his hands together pleadingly, causing his father to nod to her; amused by his son's eagerness.

She finally stretched out her hands and watched Sesshomaru's eyes light up. He shook out the bundle, then struggled childishly as he flung it over himself.

As his head appeared from the top, he began to breathe out his thanks.

"A sweater! And it's red too! Thanks, Mom!" The sweater was a few sizes too big on the boy, but he didn't seem to complain.

The little demon's birthday had been fun and was about to end on a good note. He spun around playfully like a kid in a field of flowers, then suddenly jumped with a small yelp.

"What happened?" Inu no Tashio questioned his son.

"It shocked me!!!!!" he complained as he waved the half empty sleeve out in front of him.

* * *

**sorcerousfang: yah, sof shocked herself when she took of her sweater, and I came up with this.**

**sorcerous-of-faith: see what I do for you. I go through pain.**

**sorcerousfang: yes, but you've never been truely electricuted to my knowledge. and no I didn't put my finger in a socket. I had to sit by the computer in class to watch a movie during a storm and that stupid box thing went and shocked me and my arm was numb for almost two minutes...**

**sorcerous-of-faith: I know, you told me...**

**Inuyasha: idiot.**

**sorcerousfang: konnichiwa Inuyasha**

**sorcerous-of-faith: Did you bring Fluffy?**

**Inuyasha: ...is he all you care about?...**

**sorcerousfang: she's obsessed, what else would you expect...**

**sorcerous-of-faith: FLUFFY!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: he's not here...**

**sorcerous-of-faith: whaddya mean he's not here!?! **

**sorcerousfang: shut up or I'll blow you both up.**

**Kyocatty: so this is your second life...amazing!**

**sf/sof: Kyocatty!!!!! YEAH!!!!**

**Inuyasha: friend of yours?**

**sorcerousfang: why else would she be here. Yes! someone who's sane!**

**Kyocatty: Yep, and I'm here to stay. which means...REVIEW!**

**sorceros-of-faith: she stole my job...**


	7. Video games

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**sorcerousfang: hey, been a while... ummm, so this is a random side adventure including my OC from Beautiful Moon... I hate my siblings...**

**

* * *

**

Mizuki started the PS2 and sat down on the floor.

"Come on Sesshomaru! You can be yourself!" she yelled. He walked cauiously into her room where the whole game and t.v. were set up. He didn't understand why she wanted him to play; he'd never seen a video game in his life.

On the screen, Inuyasha was standing and she scrolled down to "Battle Mode" on the list, which he announced aloud. She tossed him a controller.

"Ok, you hold it like this, use this to move your character, the square is to jump, x to attack, circle to do a different attack, and triangle to do your special attack when you have a number right here," she pointed to the screen, "and that's about all you need to know."

He knew there was something she wasn't telling him; something that gave her the advantage other than that of the fact that he still didn't know what the object of this game was. He sighed.

"Mizuki, I really don't think-"

"Nonsense. You said you could bet any opponent who ever faced you, so this should be no problem. Oh, and don't press too hard on the controller; I don't want to have to get a new one."

He sighed.

"Look, I'll be Inuyasha, and you be yourself. That should get you fight ready."

The countdown started, and he suddenly found himself dodging her as she jumped around trying to get a wind scar to hit him.

A F e w r o u n d s l a t e r . . .

"Play again?"

He sighed.

"How about I let you practice on Naraku. That should get you good in no time."

He sighed again. He hated video games.

"This sucks..."


	8. Video games version 20

**disclaimer: so I don't own them. big whoop.**

**socerousfang: hiya.**

**sesshomaru: you plan on hurting my pride again, don't you?**

**sorcerousfang: ah yep.**

**

* * *

**

**Video games version 2.0**

Sesshomaru shoved the controller back at her. Playing one armed was a bad disadvantage anyhow.

"Oh come on, please! Just one more time!"

"No."

Mizuki shoved the controller back at him in slight frustration.

"I'll let you win," she purred.

"I win with no help. No."

"You can beat up Inuyasha more, and it won't be just practice."

"...fine. Once more."

**_10 minutes later..._**

_Winner! Inuyasha and Kagome!_

"That is the last time I ever play this stupid game."

"Oh come off it; it wasn't that bad. You almost won."

He growled.

"You shot me in the ass with a frickin' arrow!"

Mizuki couldn't help but smile.

"Technically, it was the computer, not me."

"You picked her!"

"How was I supposed to know she would turn around and shoot you as soon as you jumped?"

"You picked her!"

* * *

**Kagome: ...**

**Sesshomaru: ...I swear I will never look at you the same way again...**

**Kagome: ...technically it wasn't me.**

**Sesshomaru: enough with the technicalities!**

**sorcerousfang: oh how I love real life experiences and then switching a few characters around.**

**sesshomaru: oh how I loathe the woman whom has trapped me here...**

**sorcerousfang: don't forget the fact that I can blow you up.**

**sesshomaru: grrr...**


	9. Girl

**Disclaimer: don't own em.**

**SPOILER ALERT! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

**sorcerousfang: there's your warning. some of the things mentioned in here actually do, and have, happened. don't say I didn't warn you.**

**sesshomaru: if you humiliate me...**

**sorcerousfang: yep, I know. You come after me, I blast a hole through your abdomen.**

**sesshomaru: ...grrr.**

**sorceress-of-faith: oh, she got you.**

* * *

Inuyasha pumped a clenched fist into the air.

"Naraku! Today is the day we defeat you!"

Everyone stood behind him with determination written on their faces. They all nodded in agreement. They were tired of him, and today would be the day he disappeared forever from the earth.

Sesshomaru drew his new(ish) sword from its sheath and flexed the muscle of his left hand. The movement was still foreign, and the blood flowing through the returned limb continuously felt awkward, but it was his limb. He was determined to get used to the feel of muscle and flesh at his side once more.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

They all turned quickly to meet the owner of the voice. What meet their eyes was a beautiful and seemingly young woman, clad in purple and white with a large pelt over her back. If it hadn't been for the markings and exceeding aura, she might have been human.

Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Mother."

Inuyasha, not to mention everyone else, was in shock.

"M-mother?"

"_That's_ his mom?"

"Such a beauty- ow."

Sango, withholding her own remark, hit him in the head with her hiraikotsu.

"I thank you for the compliment, Monk, although considering I am a demon, I'm not sure how to react otherwise."

He was dragged back by Sango, who flared at him. Naraku might not be the only one who died that night.

"You must be Inuyasha: your scent is somewhat alike. Come."

Inuyasha glanced between her and Sesshomaru. If they were anything alike…

He took a cautious step forward…

And she took his ears.

"Oh, I was right; they are so soft! Almost like Sesshomaru's when he was a whelp, all transformed and such! Cute!"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "M-mother!"

"Oh, come on, Sesshomaru, that can't embarrass you that much. It was centuries ago."

"Hey, paws of the ears!"

Inuyasha swatted her away, annoyed by the sudden intrusion. Sesshomaru's mother or not; she had no right.

"Well, she's defiantly not as scary as Sesshomaru," Shippo commented.

"Of course not. I don't have that kind of demeanor. Arrogant, maybe, but cold? No. Besides, Sesshomaru's a softie on the inside, isn't that right?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well you certainly glared like a homicidal maniac when I asked if you intended to eat Rin, and you should have seen your face when you found out you couldn't save her again. Oh and you just melted right down when I brought her back for you. Looked so much like your father then."

The news took everyone by surprise.

Except it wasn't as surprising as Sesshomaru, blushing and frantically trying to cover it up with a glare, which resulted in him looking…well…cute.

"I-I-I did no such thing."

"Oh, except the little demon could vouch for me."

"I am called Jaken."

"Ummm, excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be fighting to the death now?"

Naraku, suddenly wanting the fight to get underway, gawked when he saw what distracted them. 

"That's Sesshomaru's mom? Wow. Now I see why he looks so much like a girl."

Sesshomaru twitched.

"A girl…?"

"Oh no."

"Ummm… Lord Sesshomaru?"

The dog's aura grew and his eyes bled red as he began to transform.

"5…4…3…2…1"

"A GIRL?"

Everyone jumped back at least a foot as he growled. Naraku screamed, quite like a woman everyone noted, and Sesshomaru's mother sighed.

"56. He won't need any help here, trust me."

"What do you mean 56?"

"I mean 56 people dead for calling him that."

Everyone stiffened. Note to selves; never tell Sesshomaru the truth.

Jaken cleared his throat.

"You might want to add another hundred to that."

* * *

**sorcerousfang: there you have it -holds sesshomaru off with a sheild-**

**sesshomaru: I'm going to rip down this shield and then tear you to shreads!"**

**sorceress-of-faith: man you got him mad.**

**sorcerousfang: of course. It's my job.**

**sesshomaru: I will kill you!**

**sorcerousfang: -smirks- have fun with that.**


	10. Voodoo Dolls

**disclaimer: shut up. don't own em.**

**sorceress-of-faith: well, sorcerousfang is still fighing off sesshomaru...**

**sessshomaru: GET BACK HERE!**

**sorceress-of-faith: so she's asked me to fill in.**

**Inuyasha: this is actually amusing. Hey Kagome, got any of that popcorn stuff?**

**Kagome: sure. here ya go.**

**sorceress-of-faith: Hey! save me a set! Anywho, so have fun reading. This on also pulls in Mizuki, from her long running story Beautiful Moon, which she as written here to remind you to read.**

**sorceress-of-faith:...wait, when did she find the time to write this.**

**Inuyasha: hey! you're missing it!**

**sorceress-of-faith: coming! **

Mizuki snuck back into the house. She wasn't sure how, but she had ended up in her backyard coming back.

"I'm just getting further and further away..."

"Mizuki! You're home!"

She jumped and her mother hugged her.

"Can't breathe..."

Her mom looked at her. "Sorry, but I got you another one!"

"Another one?'

Her mom held out a plush likeness of her worst enemy: Naraku in all his original babooneyness.

"oh great..."

-/././././././-

She sat back on her bed and glared at the plush.

"If you end up showing random emotions like the others," she took a quick glance at the assortment of likenesses whom all seemed to be glaring, "I swear you'll all go in my closet.

She poke the thing.

and then laughed.

and then hit it.

it was fun.

_flash back to Inuyasha's world..._

Naraku twitched. There it was again.

"Is something wrong, Naraku?" Kagura tilted her head. "it's not like you to be paranoid."

"Something is here-twitch- and that-twitch- something appears to like-twitch- to annoy me."

Kagura blinked. There wasn't anything there.

"Ouch! what the hell- oof!"

Kagura watched as he flew into a wall randomly.

She laughed.

_flash back to Mizuki's world..._

Mizuki brushed her hands off. After throwing the baboon, tossing it in the air, and punching it in the face a few times, she finally managed to get her anger out.

And if it was anything like the others, they wouldn't be hearing from Naraku for a while.

.-/-/-/-/-/-/.

"Will you guys stop already?"

Mizuki interveaned. The brother's fighting was beginning to annoy her yet again.

And then an idea came to her.

"Hey Rin!"

"Yes?"

She dove into her bag and pulled out Sesshomaru's likeness, which resulted in a competely confused look from the real Sesshomaru.

"Would you like a Sesshomaru plushie?"

* * *

**sorcerousfang: see, I promised didn't I?**

**sesshomaru: -still reading- there's an implication in there, I know it!**

**sorcerousfang: just keep reading...**

**sorceress-of-faith: oh that's just too funny.**

**Rin: I want a Lord Sesshomaru plushie!**

**sorcerousfang: I know you do.**

**sesshomaru: I know it's here!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, do you have more popcorn?**

**Kagome: yep.**

**Sesshomaru: and since when am I a spectator sport?**

**everyone: sheepish grin**


	11. Random Mixup

**disclaimer: if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

**sorcerousfang: okay, so I've had this random idea in my head since I started reading anime insider (which I also do not own!). if you've read it, you'd know the little anime match-up page they have in every issue. well, I sent one in.**

**sesshomaru: Let me out!**

**sorcerousfang: ...not until you promise not to attack me for writing random things that would never happen to you.**

**sesshomaru: I promise! I promise! Hey, get your filty hands offa me!**

**fan-girl: but you're so cute and fluffy!**

**sesshomaru: help!**

**Inuyasha: awww...don't let him out ye-t.**

**sorcerousfang: after the fic.**

**sesshomaru: no, now, please don't leave me! you're not that mean! I never meant what i said, and you are not short! just let me outta here-!**

**sorcerousfang: one minute...**

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced around. Something was definately off.

It wasn't Rin; she was still talking as usual, and Jaken just sat there like always critizing her words. Something, though, nagged at him. It was like he was being stared at by someone in disguise, and these stupid flowers were hiding his scent.

He stood, and suddenly a very high pitched squeal with a slightly male undertone sounded around him.

Ayame jumped out of the bushes, unable to hide his excitment any longer. His hair was beautiful. His figure gorgous. And his clothes made him mad with excitement. If he could get him to model his outfits, his store would be famous, not to mention he could get the design for his beautiful kimono!

He squealed again, and ran up to the unsuspecting demon lord.

"Have you ever thought of a modeling career? I can make it heppen! Let me see here..."

Sesshomaru waited impatiently for the human to remove the strange rope from him, and growled in a warning tone. The weird human gasped, but it wasn't from his growl as he had wished it to be. Ayame, who was holding his left sleeve, had just discovered he was short a limb.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry! I did not know! Under these sleeves it's so hard to- hey, what kind of silk is this?"

"Who are you, and how dare you act so rudely to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken had intervened, and Ayame stared at him like he was...nothing. In fact he ignored the green imp and hurriedly apologized and introduced himself.

"Begone."

Sesshomaru interrupted his rant with a simple word and Ayame gasped at his tone.

"Well that's not nice. I could give you the chance of a life time. Oh, you're so much like poor little Yuki. He doesn't accept his little talent either, and-"

He stopped at the tug on his pant leg.

Rin looked up at him, and before she could say what she was going to, he scooped her up in a giant hug and cooed at her adoribleness. When she could breathe, she looked at him a little strangely and said, "You're making Lord Sesshomaru mad, and he's a bit scary when he's mad, so please stop."

Although her words were a bit late. Ayame suddenly felt hot breath on his shoulder, and turned around to meet a giant pair of red eyes and an equally large dog nose.

**The Winna! (that also belongs to them -.-;)**

"I'msorryIevertriedtogetyoutodosomethingsoridiculousIwillneverdoitagainpleasedon'tkillme!"

Dog Sesshomaru hovered dangerously over him, aura growing steadly. Rin backed away with Jaken who stated for the third time that he told him so, and she yelled over him after the fifth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't kill Ayame-san. He said he was sorry."

The giant dog, who Ayame was now convinced might have been Shigure's long-lost second cousin twice removed, cocked his head at her voice and sighed in a surprisingly un-dog-like manner. Then a pinkish cloud surrounded him, and he reverted back to the nicer looking humanoid form whom everyone much preferred. Ayame bowed many times over, pleading for his life.

"Don't attempt that again, human, for I will not fail to kill you next time."

Rin walked up to her Lord and apologized for telling him what to do, then walked over to Ayame.

"You have some surprising control over that man, little girl."

She smiled and whispered to him, "Lord Sesshomaru's a dog demon, so he tends to be loyal to his friends."

Ayame nodded his head in understanding and watched them walk away without another word. Then her words sent a chill down his spine.

"Did she say demon?"

* * *

**sorcerousfang: and if you couldn't tell, that's Ayame from Fruba (another thing of which I have no ownership of).**

**sesshomaru: -panting- never...again...never.**

**sorcerousfang: obsessive fan-girl torture. get yours at wal-mart.**

**Fan-girl: come ba-ck. Fluffy! I want to-**

**sorcerousfang: whoa, hey, this is a rated teen, not x!**

**fan-girl: I was gonna say hug...**

**sesshomaru: -kicks glass wall- ha! take that you stupid fan-girls! You can't get me now! Nyaaa!**

**Inuyasha: as much as I love seeing him like this- hey wait. Did he just stick out his tounge?**

**Kagome: oh, wow.**

**Shippo: he's acting like Inuyasha.**

**sorceress-of-faith: popcorn! popcorn! Get your popcorn!**

**Inuyasha: Mine.**

**sorceress-of-faith: That'll be 10 bucks.**

**sorcerousfang: hehehe...well, next time you see me, i'm sure I'll be fending him off again. Sooner or later he'll realize that i never said he couldn't kill me for locking him in a giant glass container with overly obsessed fangirls from every country able to view Inuyasha...**

**sesshomaru: what was that?**


	12. Innocence

**Disclaimer: Sesshomaru: she will never own me. NEVER.**

**sorcerousfang: Hi, back again!**

**sorceress-of-faith: only because you're taking too long with Deep Water… which reminds me...Sesshomaru better not be dead!**

**Sesshomaru: I better not be.**

**Inuyasha: I don't mind if he is!**

**everyone: -glare-**

**Inuyasha: …just saying…**

**sorcerousfang: anyway, so I'm back with a random funny that sure to keep you laughing for another hour or so. I know. I've tried it on people.**

* * *

As Sesshomaru lead his group over a small stretch of open plain, they passed by a small group of humans traveling in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru completely ignored them; Jaken glanced at them a few times before rushing to hide beside his lord; Ah-Un took no notice; Rin stared at the group the whole time. When her eyes came upon a young woman holding a baby in her arms, she broke into a wide smile and waved. The baby waved back, copying her giant smile.

"Good luck on your journey!" she called to the group.

The mother waved nervously, eyes darting from her to Sesshomaru and back again. Sesshomaru frowned at the whispers he picked up on the wind, but ignored them nonetheless.

A little bit later they were back in the familiar cover of the forest. Rin was silently pondering over something. She knew babies grew up into kids, and then into adults, and then into old men or woman that everyone said were very wise, until they eventually passed away, but there was something missing in that whole concept, and ever since she saw the cute little baby she couldn't get the question out of her mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?"

Sesshomaru slowed his pace just a little. "What is it, Rin?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Calm, cool, and collected Sesshomaru suddenly found himself tripping over nothing, a faint blush stretching across his face, and broke out into a spasm of coughs before catching himself. Of all the things he had prepared himself for; surprise attack from Naraku, surprise attack from Inuyasha, surprise attack from random demons, surprise attack of father's bad cooking, even an awkward leg-cling from Jaken, he had not added Rin asking about where babies came from to his list of things to prepare for. And now he had no idea how to get out of it.

He cleared his throat and righted himself while Rin asked if he was alright. Silently he continued to walk.

"My Lord?"

…She was persistent.

"Jaken."

Jaken looked up, desperately trying to hold back both his surprise and his laughter. He swallowed it back, but his voice cracked somewhere in his reply.

"Y-yes, My Lord?"

"Tell Rin where babies come from."

'_Brilliant, just shove it on Jaken. Perfect solution.'_

Jaken suddenly found himself on the other end of the situation.

"B-but My Lord! Why me?!"

Rin was genuinely confused by their reluctance to tell her what she thought was a simple question. Somehow she managed to get a million emotions out of Sesshomaru with one question, and now she watched the two argue about it.

"…Yes My Lord."

Jaken jumped onto Ah-Un's back with some difficulty, then looked up at Rin. Needless to say, he was very uncomfortable.

"Okay, Rin. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

./-/-/-/-/-/-/.

"…And then a baby is born. The end."

Rin looked like she was slightly enjoying her last bit of innocence, Jaken pointedly jumped off of Ah-Un who took no notice to the event that had transpired, and Sesshomaru was trying desperately not to run away.

"…Wow. Is it the same for demons?"

Jaken tripped, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He suddenly picked up the pace.

For days afterward Sesshomaru was silently rethinking his list of things to prepare for.

…And Myoga suddenly had a story to tell Inuyasha that was too funny to worry about how many ways Sesshomaru would kill him for passing it on.

* * *

**Sesshomaru: …**

**Everyoneminusfluffy'sgroup: pfft. heheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**sorceress-of-faith: oh, classic.**

**Rin: …where do babies come from?**

**sorcerousfang: I'm sure someone will tell you when you get older, Rin.**

**Jaken: and it won't be me!**

**Sesshomaru: …yes it will.**

**Jaken: Wha-! B-but my Lord!**


	13. Blankie

**Disclaimer: ..._Story and Art by Rumiko Takahashi_... THAT'S NOT ME!**

**sorcerousfang: Nyaaa! I'm back since I'm having major writer's block on Deep Water. for some reason the next chapter feels really choppy to me, and I only have three pages typed!**

**sesshomaru: you're just damn picky.**

**sorceress-of-faith: he's still mad about the fan girl thing you bought at wal-mart.**

**sorcerousfang: YEP!**

**sesshomaru: you should be a demon. you find joy in the pain and suffering of those around you.**

**sorcerousfang: actually, the whole joy thing is genetic, I swear. My great-grandma did it, my grandma does, my dad does, now I do. It runs on his side.**

**sesshomaru: ...**

**sorcerousfang: ...I'm being serious.**

**sesshomaru: ...pft.**

**sorceress-of-faith: holycheese, he's laughing!**

**sesshomaru: ...I'm not.**

**sorceress-of-faith: Lair. you were definately laughing.**

**sorcerousfang: okay, you guys argue, I'm gonna entertain my guests.**

* * *

**Blankie**

In the process of a normal, suddenly-getting-boring battle, he brought it up.

Inuyasha brought his sword down on his brother's, sending the loud clash of two tough metals reverberating through the air. Sesshomaru easily pushed it away, then halted suddenly as he attempted to outwit his hanyou sibling by changing his direction; a simple feat for the young lord.

In the short moment of his pause, his hair, sleeves, and the pelt over his shoulder continued in their momentum, blinding Inuyasha in a blur of silk and fur.

Sesshomaru shifted around him, preparing to strike him in the back.

Or at least he was, until the stunned half-demon sneezed violently.

His sudden interruption ruined the seriousness of the battle, and he dropped his hand to his side, holding back a loud growl of annoyance that was fighting to get out.

"God, Sesshomaru! What the hell is with that stupid pelt!? You keep it like it's your baby blanket or something."

He grumbled, sneezed again, and mumbled about his new annoyance, which, thank god, kept him distracted enough that he didn't notice the embarassed look that crossed his older brother's features.

**Dramatic flashback opening! dundunduuun!**

"Blankie!" a small, easily frustrated whelp whined.

His mother turned from her book to his voice, sighed, and tossed the pelt over to the bed, with which he curled up, thumb in his mouth, and fell asleep.

**End (surprisingly simple!)**

Sesshomaru blinked away the long forgotten memory, sheathed his sword, and walked away, ignoring the sudden protests from the hanyou behind him.

* * *

**sorcerousfang: And that-**

**sesshomaru: never happened! Never! Don't even think I grew up a temper-throwing child who held onto a blanket and bit anyone besides my mother!**

**sorceress-of-faith: she never said anything about biting, you know.**

**sorcerousfang: awww! Sesshomaru was attached to his mom. That's so sweet!**

**Inuyasha: hypocrite! and you go around saying my attachment to my mother was stupid/**

**sesshomaru: NO!! That never happened.**

**Sesshomaru's mom: I beg to differ, my son.**

**everyone: le gasp!**

**sesshomaru: Mom! Come on, I have a reputation to uphold! What's everyone out there going to think when you show up and start spouting my past?**

**Fangirls: awwww!!**

**Sesshomaru: gah! they're out!**

**sorcerousfang: better run, Fluffy.**

**sesshomaru's mom: It's karma. definately-**

**fanboy: ...Hi**

**sesshomaru's mom: ...you try to touch me the way they're tackling him, and I swear I'll tear you to shreds before he can scream something coherent.**

**fanboy: ...bye!**


	14. The Hole

**disclaimer: …I do believe all the money that I might have used to buy the rights is going into my trip to Japan. Oh, crud…**

**sorcerousfang: yippie, guess who's back!**

**Sesshomaru: the person who humiliates me at every turn…**

**sorcerousfang: correct!**

**sorceress-of-faith: the person who's slow at updating.**

**sorcerousfang: also correct.**

**Inuyasha: the person who has gone psycho and trapped us here.**

**sorcerousfang: corr….Hey! now wait just a darn minute…**

**Sesshomaru: the person who can blow us up if we don't shut up.**

**sorcerousfang: That's better.**

**say, welcome back and enjoy his humiliation! brought to you by sorcerousfang.**

**Sesshomaru: …wait, again!?!?!?!**

* * *

Another day, another beautiful-

"DAMN JERK!"

…oh heck, Another normal day in the feudal era.

Inuyasha and the gang had run in to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru, being the normally quite unhappy person he was when Rin didn't get the chance to give him flowers, decided to take all his anger about there not being enough flowers in the fall out on that poor, unsuspecting, little brother of his.

"_Stupid cold weather…stupid hanyou…"_

And he finally came to the conclusion that the stupid things liked to revolve around him, not including Rin, of course, because she was just a little naïve, like most human children were at her age.

Today it was his stupid brother and his friends and the stupid battle the stupid cold weather spawned, and then the sudden, giant, stupid hole that opened up in the ground beneath him, his brother, his brother's friends, and his wards.

As the dust around them settled, everyone realized they were uncomfortably piled on top of one another in the hole that resembled about twice the size of the bone-eater's well. Inuyasha had ended up on the bottom, cursing loudly at Sesshomaru for his armor, which was unforgivingly digging into his side, and Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of closed quarters around stupid people. Rin, thank the lord, had ended up on top of the bunch, but even the small comfort that gave him did little to relieve his anger.

Finally, once he got the giant boomerang out of his face, he shouted as loudly as possible that the people responsible for this hole were going to die by his claws, to which Inuyasha agreed.

And then suddenly a theme song somewhat menacingly broke out all around them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"We're Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's-"

"THAT has got to be the MOST ANNOYING SONG I'VE EVER HEARD!" Kagome shouted from somewhere under the pile of bodies.

Meowth's shoulders dropped. "I didn't get my line in!"

"Who cares?!" Inuyasha's voice came next.

James blinked. "Uh, Jessie, I don't think those are the twerps."

"Nonsense, James, this time our plan was fool-!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbuffet, return! Foolproof."

A chill ran down their spines as Sesshomaru crawled, in a manly way, out of the hole, eyes red and aura flaring. His presence also triggered screaming, in a girly way, from James and Meowth, whereas Jessie stood there dumbly.

"Hey! You're not the twerp's Pikachu!"

"…I have no idea what in the hell you are speaking of, but this Sesshomaru is decidedly unhappy about falling into a hole!" His speech was warping into the guttural sounds of a beast as his aura grew.

"Hey, uh, nice, ummm…person. No need to get angry. It's not my fault you fell into one of our obscenely obvious traps."

Sesshomaru did not take that kindly.

…But instead of going all dog-demon on them, he decided to reach for his Tokijin and make mince-meat out of them so that later he could merrily strew their carcasses all over Japan.

"You all shall feel the wrath of my…what the hell is this?!"

In his hand was not Tokijin. No, in his hand was a pokemon with a similar name and a much different childish lust for vengeance.

"Togepriiii!"

err…make that a childish lust for the dog demon that was now holding it by its foot.

Togepi.

It jumped from his hand onto the shoulder of the dumbfounded demon and somehow hugged him around his neck with its very small arms, making small, chirpy-like noises that he really didn't want to mean that it liked him.

The laughter that erupted behind him, as well as in front of him, somehow managed to…what? Did you think I was going to say anger him? No way. That would just make this highly repetitive and annoying. Now let's continue.

…somehow managed to make him blush horribly.

"Uhhh…hey…let go…please."

Inuyasha jumped out of the hole, Tetsusaiga drawn, and was laughing so hard he could barely hold his sword.

"Hahaha! Wind…hahaha! Wind Scar! Hahahaaha! Oh god, Sesshomaru, that's just hilarious!"

The attack was weak but enough to suddenly send the trio, plus Wobbuffet, flying through the air crying, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" though laughing hysterically as if it was some contagious disease that even Jaken had caught.

By now everyone was out of the hole, laughing, and Rin came up to Sesshomaru to pry the Pokemon off of his shoulder. She contained her laughter, somehow, and patted the pokemon on its head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, doesn't it look like an egg?"

"…I suppose…"

"Then it's a baby! Lord Sesshomaru, it can be my baby, right? I'll be the mama, and you can be the-"

"You can't keep it, Rin."

That said, he ran off before she could say anything that might make him blush madly again…

…in a manly way.

**END DREAM**

Sesshomaru jumped up away from the tree, gasping and sweating cold.

"God, that was horrible…"

Thankfully, neither Rin nor Jaken had awoken because of him, and he immediately decided he was never going to sleep again for as long as he lived. Because if he did, he would either be giving the egg-thing piggyback rides in his demon form or letting Rin call him 'honey bun' at the ripe old age of seven.

He shivered.

* * *

**sorcerousfang: I'm so cruel. I just dissed fluffy and anyone who likes that pairing all in one chapter.**

**fluffyxrin-people: flames for you!**

**sorcerousfang: -opens flames vault and lets them fly in joyously- I knew this would come in handy ^^.**

**fluffyxrin-people: curse your flame vault!**

**sorcerousfang: hehehe…**


	15. Wolves

**Disclaimer: It's just so obvious. I write **_**fanfictions**_** in **_**English. **_

**Sorcerousfang: been a while since I've had any inspiration for this one, but a review for Deep Water gave me a really random idea. So let's have some fun with Koga, shall we?**

**Sesshomaru: Really? You're bringing the wolf into this. With Rin around?**

**Sorcerousfang: Rin isn't afraid of him anymore, remember?**

**Sesshomaru: You're cruel.**

**Neuro: Should be fairly amusing. From what I've read, your humor seems to increase with each story, if minimally.**

**Sorcerousfang: …I'm not sure if that should make me happy, or if that's an insult to my growing writing skills.**

**Neuro: (^-^)**

**Sesshomaru: …That face is **_**not**_** as pleasant as he makes it out to be.**

**Sorcerousfang: Which is why I invited him.**

**This is a senario that won't happen in Deep Water itself (since there really is no room for the wolf in it), but just a 'what if' sort of thing, which might give it a less humor-driven feel. If you think you'd enjoy a suspense-ish story (which is written far better than anything I've thrown into here), take a peek. I'm kinda proud of it.**

**Anywho, I think you'll enjoy the random humor.**

* * *

Ears twitched madly on top of his white mane, calling Sesshomaru's attention to his sibling. It was simply too strange to watch, and yet mesmerizing all the same. The ears he himself would never know the feeling of flattened, as if there was something on the edge of his senses that was unpleasant.

A disgruntled yep followed a moment later, when the bedridden demon grabbed one firmly between his fingers.

"Ow! Damn it, Sesshomaru! Not you, too!" Inuyasha growled, then looked confused a moment later. Like the flick to his nose the other night, Sesshomaru grabbing his ear out of what seemed like playfulness was just as strange.

Sesshomaru hid the smirk that wanted to show on his face by taking a quick drink of water.

"Their mad twitching was beginning to get annoying," he explained a moment later as the giggles of a curious Rin were brought to his attention. "Cease your concern about whatever is keeping them in motion."

His ears flattened against his head again.

"The wind sounds strange," he admitted, obviously annoyed by it.

"So it will rain," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Your nose still broken?" he shot back. "'Course it's not rain. It's something else, right Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's attention turned to the girl, whose gaze was curiously avoiding the hanyou's accusatory glare.

"…I was kinda hoping he would give up since we're in a village," she laughed nervously. "But I guess not."

"So it _is_ that flea-bitten wolf!"

"W-wolf?"

Her tiny voice was almost lost in Inuyasha's rant, but Sesshomaru's gaze went straight to the girl. Rin's fear of wolves was only natural, given that she was killed by them, and the mention of any from Jaken's mouth had since become taboo upon that discovery. Her wide eyes found his quickly, and he returned her unspoken question with a short nod.

"Inuyasha, does this wolf pose as great concern?"

"Pffft, I could run his ass out any time," he retorted. "That mongrel's gonna get it one of these days!"

Sesshomaru frowned as he continued. He was hardly answering the question.

"Gi-"he cut himself off before he said the word. The girl was hardly more than that to him, but her care demanded a bit more respect than simply addressing her as 'girl'. "Kagome, is the wolf a cause for concern?"

Inuyasha stopped in favor of a new retort.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

Indeed he was.

"Koga's not really a problem," she said with a smile that looked a bit nervous. "Inuyasha just doesn't like him, and, well…"

"Inuyasha thinks he's a threat to his and Kagome's relationship," Miroku finished with a bemused look on his face.

"What relationship?" Inuyasha jumped.

"SIT!"

As she stormed out, the monk shook his head.

"He's his own threat," Shippo said quietly from beside Rin before looking up at her. "Koga's not scary. He won't let his wolves do anything. Besides, they're usually trailing _really_ far behind him," he assured her. She nodded silently to that.

A moment later, Sesshomaru picked up on the scent that had Inuyasha rushing out of the hut. He recognized it as the wolf he had met before; he had beaten back a centipede after Rin for a meal.

"Rin," he called. "It's the one from before."

"From before…?" she questioned, then after a moment the memory seemed to have returned to her. "OH! I still have to thank him from that time, don't I?"

With the smile back on her face, Sesshomaru felt less concerned. Now he had to get up.

After everyone had filed out of the house, Sesshomaru took his time getting on his feet. His first attempt at this had failed last time, and he wasn't about to have a repeat of the situation _that_ left him in. His grip on the window was much stronger this time, and he was able to hoist himself up. The door, thankfully, wasn't far, and he was able to use the frame to lean against.

By the time he got comfortable against the outer wall, the wolf was already among the group, and decidedly close to Kagome, who smiled the nervous smile she had been wearing since the wolf became topic.

"You get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled, brandishing Tetsusaiga in a way that made it greatly resemble a beating stick. Sesshomaru sighed audibly; he was still child, no matter how hard he tried.

The wolf dodged the coming sword with the same swiftness with which he had beaten Sesshomaru to the centipede, and landed on the side of the group where Rin was standing. He watched as he made a quick remark about Inuyasha's lineage (which might have angered him if Inuyasha's reaction hadn't been so amusing), and suddenly Rin reached out and tugged on the fur wrapped around his waist.

Koga completely lost his composure with the sudden weight on his clothing. He looked down to find smiling child staring up at him, and quick whiff reminded him of his previous encounter.

"Hey, you're that kid…"

"I didn't get to thank you last time," she said cheerfully, leaving surprised looks on everyone's faces. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Uhhh…you're welcome?" was his reply. He was suddenly looking very awkward, as if the presence of a child was leaving him at a loss for words. The awkward silence continued until a few more figures running in the distance caught up, and Rin's smile disappeared.

Koga caught the change, and looked back at his followers as they caught their breath.

"You've really…gotta slow down…Koga," one of them said in between gasps of air.

"You've just gotta learn how to catch up!" he retorted. "We've gotta find Naraku before Inuyasha gets his hands on him first."

"But Lord Sesshomaru wants to beat him, too," Rin added, fear of the wolves lost in the new argument. "Lord Sesshomaru should beat him!"

"Wait a minute, Naraku was my prey first!" Inuyasha jumped in. "So I get him!"

"Naraku killed more of my brothers! He only killed one of your friends, mutt!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is stronger!"

"Hell no! I've beaten his ass plenty!"

"And I've beaten Inuyasha, so I'm strongest!"

"You haven't beaten me at all!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is tallest!"

"Since when does that matter!"

"And Lord Sesshomaru is oldest! The oldest picks first in the family!"

"I'm not even related!"

"Lord Sesshomaru is prettier!"

No one said anything until Inuyasha burst out in a laughter fit for any insane person. Koga glanced at the hut to find the man of her argument covering his face with his hand in what appeared to be mild embarrassment, except that his shoulders were shaking lightly with the effort of containing his laughter. He grumbled something about him not looking so pretty now, and called out that he was leaving.

Later, when everyone had settled back down and Rin had stopped smiling so widely that it seemed the muscles on her face would stick that way, Inuyasha jumped with a sudden thought that he hadn't thought of past his laughter.

No one had argued that.

* * *

**Sorcerousfang: I was worried for a minute while writing this that I wouldn't find the right time to jump in and totally throw things to the wind, and poof, argument ensues. Rin's happy because she beat the wolf. **

**Neuro: and once again, you've proven my theory. You're now upgraded to termite (^-^)**

**Sorcerousfang: oh, yippie…termite.**

**Sesshomaru: better than a single-celled organism.**

**Sorcerousfang: You're reading those random piles of books again, aren't you?**

**Neuro: It seems anything you read outside of this world manifests itself here.**

**Sorcerousfang…I'll remember that. Hey is that my teddy bear book…?**

**Neuro: **** *****'s teddy bear decided to throw a party-**

**Sorcerousfang: NO! Don't read anymore! That was made when I was born! I was a baby!**

**Sesshomaru: Really? Oh, hey it's your real name. **** *****, is it?**

**Sorcerousfang: No, just ****. ***** is my middle name.**

**Sesshomaru: Middle?**

**Sorcerousfang: It's an American thing, I guess. Well, English in general.**

**Anywho, while I get the books cleared out of here... Send me a review or two. Cya next time!**


End file.
